


Silent Knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cream Pie, Draining, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Happy Sex, Love, Oral, Over stimulation, Publis sex, Rough Sex, Silent Knight - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, ball busting, dub con, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A series of stories of Jaune and Neo fucking in one way or another as the go through the up's and downs of relationships with a hunter in training and a master criminal who are dating and fucking like rabbits.





	1. Chapter 1

Now class if you would kindly look at the presentation here. You will see-

Glynda Goodwitch began speaking as she briefly stopped her lecture as she looked up to the _pained?_   Appearance of one of her most improved students who looked to be in a great deal of discomfort as she frowned.

“Mister Arc? Are you ok?” Glynda asked the  _slightly_  improved blond boy as he  _gasped!_  His face beet red and his lips covered in what looked like a pained grimace as he nodded his head.

“F- _FIne!_  I’m fine Miss Good _WITCH!”_ Jaune  _screamed_  as he slammed his fist on the table as his whole team looked over to him with worry as the dean lowered her glasses.

“Mister Arc you do no look ok. Do you need to go see the nurse?”

“NO! Nota at all! I-  _Ah!_ I just need to sit in my chair and calm down! Ok!?” Jaune said grimacing as if he was in dire  _torment_  as the dean frowned.

“Ok Mister Arc, but if you are not feeling well please tell me.” The dean said as she went back to her lecture.

For the next ten minutes, Glynda could have sworn something was wrong with Jaune. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat his cheeks were cherry red and he looked like he was going to  _pop!_  And to top it all off Glynda could have  _sworn!_  She heard a wet  _sucking?_  Sounds filled the air? Like someone was trying to suck the air out of a tube of yogurt as a fain wet  _shclicking_  sound filled the air. As the dean finally sighed as she dismissed the lecture dismissing the class she cast him one last forlorn look wondering what was causing him such pain.

“ _Maybe it was something he ate?”_  The dean thought before leaving the class as team RWBy gave him a checkup before saying their goodbye as-

“Jaune? Are you well? You do  _not_  look ok?”

“Oh, I’m fine-

“ _AH!_  Pyrrha! I’m fine really! I’m great!  _Just peachy!_

Jaune said through gritted teeth as he hunched over his desk not allowing his friends to see into his _lap as_  Nora gave Ren a worried look as Ren shrugged his shoulders as if to say ok.

“ _He’ll talk to us when he’s ready.”_

Ren motioned as Nroa nodded waving Jaune goodbye as he gritted his teeth as Pyrrha looked on to her _secret crush_  worried.

“Jaune.  _Are_  you ok?”

“Y-

“ _YESH!_  I’m perfectly fine Pyr! Thanks for asking!” Jaune said his cheeks now redder than her own blood hair as he covered his crotch.

“ _Does he have stomach pains?”_  Pyrrha thought as she frowned.

“Jaune. You do know that if you need anything,  _anything_  at all you can talk to me right?”

 _“Yes!_  I do! I know Pyr and I’m fine! Really! Trust me-

“ _AH!”_

Jaune hissed as Pyrrha could have sworn she heard what sounded like dim wet _sucking?_  Sounds coming from under his desk as she frowned.

“Ok, then I’ll go with Ren and Nora. Well, be in the cafeteria waiting for you ok?”

“Got it! thanks,  _PYR!”_

Jaune said grimacing now Pyrrha was sure there some type of wet _sucking sound_  in the air as a frown came to her face Pyrrha left the room, as Jaube finally sighed and-

“We almost got _caught!”_

Jaune hissed looked down to his crotch where a pair of _mismatched eyes_  looked back up to hin, as low wet schlicking sounds filled the air. As Jaune moaned out loud finally able to let go as   _Neo_ sucked his cock.

Jaune Arc might have made  _many_ mistakes in his life, wearing that damn hoodie on the first day, Hitting on Weiss for tow long and letting Nroa drink coffee but falling in love and dating Neo Politan one of Vales most notorious criminals was  _never_  one of them.

As his Girlfriends  _disembodied_  head bounced up and down his cock. Sucking in its massive length down her  _definitely_  not virgin throat as Jaune moaned out loud.

Crying in pleasure as Neo trained her _insanely_  dexterous tongue up and down his cock, sucking him  _deeper_  into her throat. As she had down for the last hour as Jaune felt his balls  _bulge_ with seed desperate for their release that was being so _cruelly_ denied as Neo  _edged_  him. Neo loved doing this to him. Her semblance allowing herself to open up portals in reality whenever and  _wherever_ she pleases.

As more often than not Jaune found him in the middle of class when a hand reached for his crotch undoing his fly as he would  _gasp!_  as Neo fished out his dick and begin sucking on him in class. Deepthroating the Arc’s monolithic piece of cock from her apartment floor making Jaune hiss as his lovers head bobbed up and down his cock.

“Neo! You can’t keep doing this!”

_Slurp!_

_“Oh god!_  Neo I-

_SLurp!_

_“Neo!_  I’m serious! I-

_SLURP! SMack!_

Neo took Jaune’ dick in her  _throat_ ignoring Jaunes cries for rest as she fully  _inhaled_ his cock taking in  _deeper_  into her hot throat as-

“Neo! I’m c _umming!”_

Jaube cried out as Neo winked up at her lover as his cock  _exploded_ into her mouth as he fired his load into her hot  _waiting_  throat as Neo expertly  _gulped_  down his loud, calmly and easily swallowing rope after rope of the famous thick  _Arc Seed_  as she took his whole load down her that ina inserting draining his balls as Jaune’s eyes rolled to the back oh his head.

As Neo took her head off his cock with a wet  _plop!_   before  _extending_  herself in her portal to peck Jaune on the lisp stealing his breath away with a wink that meant  _several_ things as Neo vanished back into her portal as Jaune knew his day was  _far_  from over…

Jaune and Neo’s roman was _not_  a conventional one. Not at all, with one being a hunter in training the other a master criminal second to Roman Torchwick, to put it bluntly, their relationship was _complicated_  at the best of times. And downright  _hostile_  at others but they made things work.

Jaune loved Neo with all his heart and Neo wanted a six foot one submissive who she could fuck until neither of them could walk straight, so it was a match made in heaven! Except for  _one_ thing…

You see Neo was a bit  _jealous_ about Jaune. And she was more than a little concerned with his chastity. Not that Jaune would ever cheat! Neo knew Jaune would  _never_  ever cheat on her! But with all those thirsty whores around him?

Her lover was surrounded by devious  _harlots!_  That wanted to do nothing more than to pin him down and steal  _her_ precious  _Arc Seed!_  And Neo for one would not let that happen. SO! Since Neo was not about to let her man get taken for a  _ride_ by anyone but! Her so she invented a simple clean solution to keep him loyal!

She bought him a _cage!_ A simple device to keep his cock on lock and make sure no one touched it  _but_ her! It was perfect! Until Jaune said no…

Now saying no to Neo was a rather  _poor_  decision at the best of times. And a downright  _suicidal_  one at any other time. And even if Jaune was her boyfriend with Neo it was  _her_  way or  _her_  way. You could give her what she wants or she could  _take_  it. And since Jaune said no to chastity Neo had to get  _creative._  So! Since Jaune decided he did not want to lock up his cock and Neo did  _not_  share she had to make sure no one else! Got her Arc cock and she decided that the best way to keep the girls from _her seed_  was to keep his balls on  _E._

_SLurp! SMack!_

Jaune cried out in a silent plea for mercy as he sat at the cafeteria table. As he hunched over his tray ignoring the looks of concern he got from his friends as he hid Neo’s head from the others that were was currently bobbing up and down his cock. Slathering it with spit as her  _devilish_  tongue made Jaune _squirm._

The love of his life's impish form was currently in mid-air  _slurping_ down his cock while his friends chatted idly about school life. Nora talked about how she killed a hundred Grimm in her sleep! Ren reminding her it was no Grimm and a stuffed bear.

Thankfully her typic Noar reaction covered the loud _Schlicking_ sounds from below the table as Jaune moaned and gasped while Neo  _inhaled_  Jaune’s dick. Making him run his hands all over her soft long multicolored hair as her cheeks  _bulged_ out from his cock.

As the diminutive woman inhaled his dick. Sucking him into the  _farthest_  corner of her petite mouth, tantalizing his cock over and over again with her wicked tongue making him grunt and hiss in pleasure before he finally  _popped!_

Gritting his teeth and filled Neo to the brim with cum. Making her  _gag_ on his cum before she swallowed it all down with a loud  _gulp!_  As Neo drank down his sperm eagerly swallowing every last roped with a loud throaty  _gulp!_  Downing his cum with ease before winking at him before  _popping!_  Out of reality leaving Jaune panting, tired, red faces as all hell and horny as _fuck._

 _Smack! Smack!_  Neo let out a silent cry in pleasure as she was on all fours on her apartment couch. Her brown pants pulled fully off and discarded on the floor exposing her round  _immaculate_ ass her white leotard was hiked up and pulled to her side her panted ripped off as she  _threw_ her hips bucking her ass into mid-air as her insanely tight pussy was  _spread_ by Jaune’s massive veiny cock.

 _Smack! Smack!_  The heavy sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as Neo let out a silent moan of pleasure. Unable to article the shear  _waves_ of pleasure she was feeling as she was reduced to a gasping panting mess as Jaune’s monolithic cock  _stretched_  her insides impaling her like his real sword As Neo used her pussy like a  _sheath_  for his  _actual Crocea Mors._  As she rocked her hips back and forth, letting orgasm after orgasm tear through her petite form. As her supply flesh rippled like waves on a stormy ocean as her hips smacked! Into the cock that was busy  _deliciously_  spearing her through her small form as her right hand went up to her swinging tits and began to flick her nipples.

Making her pink mountaintops spring to life as they became hard enough to cut steel as she fucked herself stupid fucking the cock in mid-air, slamming her hips into the floating dick as she  _groaned._

“Jaune? Are you ok? You look stressed out.” Nora said as Jaune gritted her face full of sweat as he grunted.

Neo had fished his cock out in the _middle!_ Of the hallway ripping and yanking his cock out between classes and was now slamming her insanely tight pussy on his dick. Making Jaune  _fight_  to keep his moans down. Thankfully that her ripping of time and space made it  _impossible_  to tell Jaune had a massive erection and that his cock was  _plunged_  balls deep into the waiting dripping wet cunt of one of the most notorious criminals to ever walk the earth as Neo’s inhumanly tight pussy slammed itself onto Jaune’s cock giving him a bowlegged walk as he tried to remain upright

As his hands instinctively reached out to grab the soft plump ass that was simply  _not_  there. Jaune had to fight down his urges to put his hands down and to force the need to breed the petite lolita criminal who was fucking his cock like there was no tomorrow. Slamming her hips on him until he finally reached his limit.

Biting back his tongue as he hips began to just forward as his balls  _tensed_ and burst as he came inside the mute woman, it was a fascinating thing knowing that you were cumming but not being able to see it as his cock burst into Neo’s womb.

Flooding it with his  _thick virile_  Arc seed as he pumped her up she came on his dick making her twist her hips instinctively as Neo’s cunt began to  _expertly_ milk his cock of all seed. Draining his prodigious arc balls into her waiting love canal making Jaune give out a low groan and-

“ _Jaune?_  You sure your feeling ok? You look like you have a fever.” Nora said worried for her leader as Jaune shook his head whipping of his sweat as he grunted his cock fired the last of its  _thick_ ropey seed into Neso’ greedy hungry snatch.

“I’m fine Nora. A bit  _drained_  is all.” Jaune said as he grimaced as his cock was  _forced_ back into his pant as Neo closed her hole in reality as he grunted.

“Mister Arc! Is something the matter?”

The dean asked gratefully that the dull wet  _slurping_  sounds where gone but now there was a light meaty  _whack!_  Filling the air from Jaune’s desk as he grunted in exertion.

“No! Professor! I’m just-

 _fine!”_  Jaune said grunting in his chair in with a pained grimace on his face as he  _snapped_ his pencil in half.

Neo was in her apartment  _again_  riding Jaune’s dick, though this time she used her soft petite ass to milk his cock. The mute woman was currently slamming her hips down at a  _sharp_  angle as muffled  _gaps_ left her mouth as her puckered rosebud was  _pulled_  apart by Jaune’s bitch breaking cock as her ass  _struggled_  to fit his mock into her as her  _tortured_ starfish was stretched to its absolute limits!

As it swallowed the monster invader slamming in and out of its tight orifice. Making stars fill her eyes as Neo bounced up and down on his dick making Jaune grit his teeth in class as he finally climaxed nearly gasping out loud as  Neo  _screamed_  in her apartment as his cock nearly  _doubled_  in width as it stretched her already painfully pulled apart rosebud to the max as he pumped Neo’s tight rear full of his cum, making the girl go cross eyes as her tongue fell out of her mouth and drooled on the floor of her immaculate apartment  as a string of muted bibbers left her orgasm wracked body as she fell to the floor his pulsating cock still  _fully_ lodged inside of her as Neo’s ass  _milked_  him.

“Jane? You feeling ok?”

Yang asked as she stopped beating the crap out of Jaune who was doing worse than usual as he grunted.

 _“I’m fine!”_  He said with a strained voice as Neo worked her magic on his dick. Currently, she had fished his cock out and was hot dogging his dick between her ass. Rubbing her voluptuous mounds all over his dick milking it for all it was worth. Draining him of sperm as she lazed on her apartment couch eating a bowl of Neopolitan ice cream with one hand while reading on of Jaune’s old comics he left the last time he was there.

 _Xray and Vav._  It was called as Jaune’s finally _broke_. Neo gained a wicked smiled as Jaune started to  _thrust_ his cock in between her plump ass, not caring in the slightest as her cheeks  _devoured_  his dick in a pillow heaven. As her man must have been in a bathroom looking _ridiculous!_

He was probably tucked away in a stall grunt and swearing loudly as he relentlessly humped the air desperate for a release as his cock was stuck in the pillow  _hell_  of her ass cheeks. His fanatic thrusts came to a violent end as his balls erupted as he painted her back the color of the Atlas flag. As he climaxed all over her as his cock  _throbbed_  like a fire hose. Cover her back in cum as she lazily held her ice cream bowl back catching some of the jizz easily as she got some in her bowl licking it her fingertips.

“ _Salty.”_

Neo thought as she lied her man’s seed as Jaune grunted as he left the bathroom stall tired panting and soaked in sweat as he had just narrowly avoided passing out in the middle of combat class as Neo smirked.

For the rest of the day, no the rest of the  _week!_  Neo _milked_  Jaune like there was no tomorrow. Tearing open holes in reality at will giving Jaune quick hang jobs in his sleep making him moan her name out loud.

As her tiny hands were  _barely_ able to wrap around his  _monster_  stroking and pulling him, jerking him to fullest as Neo jerked his dick only to pull her face over his cock to inhale his cum at the moment of climax swallowing his bountiful loads careful not to let a single drop escape her vacuum sealed throat as she  _gulped_  down his load. Smiling beautifully at his sleeping form grinning once before planting a chaste kiss on his lips before  _popping_  out of reality.

She fucked him senseless in the hallway, making him cum into her no less than _three_ times into her waist as he was milked by her  _preternaturally_ tight cunt every day. Forced to fill her to the bursting point as she  _screamed._

She hotdogged him every class calls making him whimper like a child as his dick dissipated into and was _devoured by_  her ass cheeks incredible softness, as they enveloped and teased him. As she fucked him in and out of the halls Neo also got to indulge into her more  _sadistic_  tendencies as Jaune took his lecture class and Neo _attacked._

Every lecture class devolved into a hellish hour-long  _hell_  of an edge session. As Neo mad sure to lick, tease and  _suck!_  Jaune’s dick into her mouth. Enveloping his cock in her tight throat, slathering it up with her tongue. _Worshiping_  the monster cock for over an hour but never! Letting it cum before the class ended.

Jaune was a bit slow but he was _not_ suicidal, as he fought the urge to  _slam_  Neo’s head onto his cock and throat fuck her until she passed out after his seventh-hour long edge session came to a  _painful_  conclusion.

His common sense took over thought as he remembered that having your dick in  _Neo’s_ mouth of all places put him at the extreme disadvantage as he backed his questing hands off.

Letting Neo  _suck, lick, stroke and bully_ his cock. Edging him throughout each class taking him on a hellish roller cost of tease and denial.

Licking sucking _slurping_  his cock right! To the pinnacle of climax but just when he was on the precipice of sweat release she would calm down making sure to take Jaune right back to the beginning. Denying him his orgasm time and _time again_. making sure to start her deep throat  _on_  the hour of the class starting and ending it with a  _violent_  torrent of cum down her throat at the  _end_  of the hour. Edging and  _milking_ her man daily as he cried her name in his head. As she _drained_ her man.

Finally! After  _weeks_  of daily edging and draining, Jaune was allowed to rest  _only_  when he fought with Pyrrha on the rooftops. Neo was often  _working_  at that time of night and she did  _not_  mix work with pleasure. Until one night after a  _particularly_  painful edging and milking session, Neo got off  _work_  early and began her favorite past time of riding Jaune’s dick on her couch as he fought Pyrrha.

Jaune almost  _broke_  as his mind snapped! It was too much! Neo was fucking him too him and he wanted to _breed_  her. Jaune wanted nothing more than to slam Neo ove around bend her over each and every piece of furniture in her apartment.

Spreading her velvety folds spanking her soft pillow ass and ramming his bitch breaker inot  _both_  of her hold making her scream his name and _breeding_ the minx-like the whore she was! But now?

Now Jaune was the prey, and Neo was the predator. His dick belonged to her, not to him and NOT. To his Harlot of a  partner who Neo made sure! To have her spear strike Jaune right in the chest as she and he climaxed as the exact same time as her strike sent Jaune over the edge sending him into a mind shattering orgasm as he collapsed onto the roof in a stuttering drained mess.

After that Jaune  _begged_  for the cock cage. The milkings were too much! He needed to get out of this hell of edging and milking! But! Neo liked it, she liked fuckin him wherever and whenever  _s_ _he_ pleased, and she said  _no._  Jaune was not going to get a cock cage her was going to be her living  _loving_  dildo every day for the rest of her life. And  _she_  was going to love it.

 


	2. Neo is moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is bored with Roman out and nothing to do she wanders Vale until a certain Blonde knight catches her eye and she decides to amuse herself with him much to her pleasure and his dismay...

Jaune was having a  _ bad _ day.

‘ _ MPPHHH!” _ The blonde knight of Beacon screamed into the gag in his mouth, his legs pitifully struggling to escape his bonds as he was tied down on the  _ admittedly _ soft brown, black and pink bed of the petite kidnapper of his.

“ _ Let me go!” _ Jaune shouted into his hag as a small giggle filled the air as a minute woman smirked at him licking her lips with a smile that could only be described as  _ predatory. _ Neo liked her lips her hands unconsciously moving to her absolutely  _ drenched _ pink G string. What had started out as a boring day of Nor Roman to  _ play _ with and no Cinder to torment had gotten  _ infinitely _ better as she wandered Vale before seeing this blonde cutie wandering around! Neo liked the boy instantly and in the only way, Neo knew how asked him to come home with her. She  _ knocked _ him out and dragged him back to her apartment.

The  _ delicious _ looking blonde was already a  _ perfect _ fit in her home! Tied up on her bed his limbs  _ tightly _ bound, preventing his escape. For his own good of course! If Neo let Jaune have free rein of his limbs then he might try to do something stupid like run away! And Neo was  _ not _ having that.

“ _ Come to mama!” _ Neo thought unzipping the blonde stud’s jeans only to gasp as a  _ monolithic _ cock slapped her in the face!  _ Smack! _ Neo gasped as a full ten inches of  _ flaccid _ cock slapped her in the face. The monster cock of her now  _ fiance _ still soft in it’s loose from made her panties  _ soak _ .

“ _ You will be mine!” _ Neo thought as she took her tiny hands that were absolutely dwarfed by Jaune’s thick cock and began to stroke it. Muffled moans escaped her loves mouth as Neo began to jerk him off. Raising and lowering her hand on his cock. His  _ burning _ manhood rising to a truly  _ massive _ length almost half the length of her and well over  _ twice _ as thick.

Neo felt what little control she still had  _ snapped _ like a twig as her mouth fell open. Already Jaune’s damn near horse cock was releasing a small fountain of  _ hot _ precum that almost burned her hands. Both of Neo’s  _ tiny _ hands were now busily stroking up and down Jaune’s length. The sheer  _ girth _ of Jaune’s cock forced the petite woman to use both hands on his monstrosity, making her link her hands together to grip it fully.

Neo wasted no time taking her small mouth opening it to the limit and  _ swallowing _ Jaune’s cock whole. Taking  _ half _ of his cock deep into her mouth making Jaune  _ groan.  _ Jaune felt like he had died and gone to heaven!

Neo’s mouth  _ inhaled _ his cock like a wet hot vice! Sliding up and down his shaft taking his womb shattering cock halfway down, her silky hot vice, Neo purred making vibrations run up Jaune’s shaft.  _ Humming _ as she inhaled his cock.

Jaune groaned again his hips bucking up only for a light  _ whack! _ To hit his balls making the boy  _ epp! _

_ “Bad boy! No thrusting!” _ Neo held up her scroll making Jaune whimper. Neo was the one in charge of this fucking if  _ she _ wanted Jaune to thrust she would tell him otherwise? It was her show and she was going to take this  _ slowly. _  Taking his cock to the back of her throat loving how it made her throat  _ bulge _ .

Neo looked up locking her mismatched eyes with Jaune’s lust filled cerulean ones, taking his cock  _ fully _ to the base. Stopping only when her hot  _ wet _ mouth was at his blondes pubes and  _ humming _ softly. 

The double stimulation from her insanely tight mouth  _ milking _ his cock and Neo’s intentional  _ humming _ made Jaune groan, desperate to thrust into her hot hole only held back by her promise of pain to his more  _ sensitive _ parts.

“ _ MPPHHGGLRL!” _ Jaune groaned as Neo slowly  _ painfully _ slowly dragged her mouth up his cock. Licking his shaft as she pleased coating it with her spit and writing her name on his cock with her tongue.

Neo made sure to  _ agonizingly _ slowly dragging her small dextrous tongue to the tip! Of his cock, her devilish organ playing with his  _ leaking _ glands. Loving the salty texture of pre-cum, as her tongue shot in and out of Jaune’s tip. The sensation drove Jaune mad his body shaking with pleasure making a low whimper leave his mouth as Neo grinned. Taking her thin devilish tongue, off his teased slit. Sliding it down his length, letting his cock  _ stuff _ the back of her throat again as Jaune moaned in pleasure. Neo repeated this action time and time again. 

Her hot tight mouth worshiping Jaune’s monolithic cock. Taking it to the base, only stopping when it was firmly  _ stuck _ in her throat before taking it out  _ partially _ allowing her tongue to  _ drag  _ up and down his cock  _ mercilessly _ teasing him as she  _ hummed _ lowly. Jaune felt his mind groan as Neo reached his sensitive cock tip. Her tong playing havoc with his glands making him scream into the gag as-

“ _ MPPHGGLRR!” _ Jaune could give the mute kidnapper of his no warning when he came. His cock  _ pulsed _ firing deep into Neo’s tight mouth. The mute woman was momentarily surprised by the sudden cum but recovered quick enough. Her small moth acting as the perfect cock holster it was swallowed his cum with ease.

Neo  _ gulped _ down the torrent of thick virile Arc seed. Filling the room with loud  _ glurking! _ Sounds as she did. Jaune’s orgasm lasted two minutes, two  _ solid _ minutes of cum swallowing the boy’s  _ monolithic _ cock was finally drained by  Neo as she sighed.

Taking her mouth of his cock with a wet  _ plop! _ Neo smirked Jaune’s cock  _ much _ to her delight was still rock hard, and ready to go! A good thing two, hung stud or no Neo was  _ not _ going to let a one pump chump into her honey pot! Neo had  _ standards! _ Unlike that green haired bitch screwing her dick of a partner…

As Jaune groaned Neo smirked, her  _ pet _ Jaune or whatever her  _ new _ name for him would be. Maybe  _ Sunshine? Or Saph? _ Neo didn’t care she had let Jaune have one shot and now it was time for the  _ real _ fun. 

As she licked the few remaining cum drops off her lips  _ popping _ them erotically Neo began to  _ strip _ . Showing Jaune her  _ impossible _ form. Her slime hourglass figure that seemed to  _ defy _ reality. Her small form having double d cups that put  _ Yang _ to shame and made her chest look like Weiss’s, and an ass so fat it made Blake’s look  _ flat _ in comparison. The woman’s figure  _ spit _ in the face of physics, her impossible curves made Newton role in his gave as Neo  _ popped! _

Open her bra exposing her massive chest before enveloping his cock in her puppies! Jaune groaned as Neo’s tits  _ ensnared _ his cock.  Pulling it into their heavenly valley as she smirked as Jaune’s cock actually  _ poked _ through her tits! Popping out of the tip of her valley allowing her to swallow his head and  _ tease _ his slit again.

Jaune groaned heat built up and  _ broke _ across his body. Neo’s tits felt like literal pillowy slices of heaven! The twin mounds sliding up and down his cock. Her tongue teasing his slit as she gave him a  _ masterful _ titjob! FIlling the room the wet sloppy  _ slurping _ sounds of Neo devouring his cock!

_ Smack! Slurp! _ Neo assaulted Jaune womb breaker! Taking a full quarter of it into her mouth, locking it into the vacuum seal embrace of her throat!

Her twin tits  _ slamming! _ Up and down Jaune’s cock filling the room with rough wet  _ slapping! _ Sounds as she tit fucked him, swallowing his cock,  sliding it in and out of her tits. her tongues drawing intricate furies on his tip,  as she inhaled his cock and-

“ _ MMPPHHHGLR!” _ Jaune came again, this time Neo got a bit  _ irked. _ That was the second time Jaune had cum without permission. She would need to work on  _ obedience _ training for him right after she finished not drowning on his cum!

Neo  _ Glurked! _ Down his cum, swallowing her second load down her tight throat milking Jaune’s cock dry as he whimpered like a small animal.

Neo grinned, removing her mouth with a wet  _ plop! _ Allowing several silver strands of saliva to hang erotically off of it connecting her mouth to his cock as she stood up. Sitting in a reverse cowgirl position, sliding Jaune’s cock in between her  _ heavenly _ pale ass cheeks that felt purely  _ hellish _ to Jaune.

The boy  _ screamed _ his already painfully drained cock, enveloped between her  _ thicc _ ass cheeks. Making him moan, as Neo began to  _ bounce _ on his cock!

Her thick ass cheeks  _ clapping! _ On Jaune’s cock, his dick spearing into them making Neo groan as she gave Jaune a brutal  _ hotdog! _ The petite sociopath bounced up and down on Jaunes’ cock, relishing his pained  _ desperate _ screams as she slammed her ass up and down his cock. Relishing how her  _ taught _ cheeks  _ latched _ onto his dick.  _ Years _ of squats paying off allowing her soft cheeks to  _ crush _ his cock between them, in a hellish slice of heaven and-

Neo felt this orgasm cum. Jaune’s cock fired off like a cannon. A powerful burst of cum firing off slamming into the back of her head with the force of a  _ punch! _ Neo grunted her own drooling cunt quivering as she felt her back covered in thick hot Arc cum. 

As she  _ clapped _ her cheeks on his ass Jaune whimpered his voice tired and drained as Neo rode out his orgasm painting her back white as she smirked. Flipping around revealing her  _ dripping _ honey pot. Her dripping snatch rubbing on his cock allowing him his first real  _ tease _ of her maidenly gaits.

Neo groaned as her cunt  _ latched _ out desperate to swallow the monster in front of it. Her soaking wet honey put lathering Jaune’s cock with its juices filling the room with  _ soppy _ wet  _ slicking _ sounds as she  _ ground _ her cunt into his cock.

His thick cock _ ground _ into her mound. Allowing her to moan out loud, her cunt sliding up and down Jaune’s cock, covering it with her own love juices making Jaune grunt in exertion.  Neo felt like she was about to  _ burst! _ Neos cunny was drooling demand to be fucked to be  _ breed _ but she would wait.

Jaune had passed _almost_ all of her tests but not _all_ of them. As the rough wet _slicking_ sounds filled the air, and her core heated up Jaune _broke._ His cock cried again painting her front white. Making her smiled as he covered her with even thicker _hot_ cum. 

His cock fired off once again, the fourth time now! As Neo smirked, Jaune’ cock once light and strong! Was now  _ purple _ with exertion and even if it was still tall and proud it was time to put it to the real test. 

Neo smirked like an Ursa, raising her hips angeling her  _ needy _ cunt to Jaune’s cock, noticing how the blond  _ struggled _ as he begged her for mercy. The woman smiled as she  _ slammed _ her cunt down onto Jaune’s cock as two things happened.

Neo  _ screamed, _ or she did what came close to her scream, she was still mute even as Jaune’s cock  _ plunged _ into her womb! His massive cock battered its way into her woman,  _ bullying _ it’s way up into her baby factory and  _ tearing _ open her inner walls as Neo’s mouth form a large  _ O _ shape. 

_ Two. _ Jaune howled… Jaune howled into his gag, as the woman’s  _ hellish _ cunt swallowed his sore cock! Jaune’s cock was already beyond sensitive from cumming four times, but this?! The man's’ cock felt like his dick was locked in an  _ infernal _ fleshy vice! Her slick velvety inner walls latching on and _ assaulting _ his cock! Gripping him like a hellish death grip as it attempted to  _ break _ his cock!

Neo groaned the love of her life’s cock was  _ perfect! _

It broke into her womb with on go! His cock striking past her cervix and ending up  _ far _ into her womb. Plowing into her baby factory as Neo began to  _ bounce. _

_ Smack! Smack! _

Jaune groaned as Neo began to  _ bounce _ on his cock. The small woman slamming her hips up and down at a breakneck speed. Her hellishly tight cunt _ latched _ onto Jaune’s cock, with an infernal death grip!

Her tight velvety walls  _ fought _ to keep Jaune’s cock inside of them, Gripping him with a grip that would break a normal cock in half and threatened to turn Jaune’s cock into a diamond! 

The boy screamed his mind-melting into a pink past as the  _ hellish _ soft,  _ tight _ inner sex of the woman broke down his cock making his mind fall to the wayside as Neo  _ bounced _ her own mind leaving her mind as she slammed her hips up and down.

_ Smack! Smack! _

The harsh wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the room as Neo mounted her lover. His cock  _ hammering _ into her womb breaking down her inner walls,  _ stretching _ them wonderfully apart. Making waves of electric pressure filled her very core!

Neo  _ howled _ her mouth open in a low  _ O  _ shape. Bouncing up and down his cock making Jaune maon and groan in bliss as-

“ _ AHH!” _ Jaune grunted as he came. He  _ fought _ his cock  _ pulsing _ into Neo’s cunt as it finally broke! Neo  _ screamed _ her own orgasm surprising even her! A man had not made her cum in over a year! Neo felt her body  _ shake _ as Jaune’s cock  _ forced _ an orgasm out of her as her own cunt  _ spasmed _ doubling down on his cock. Threatening to break his dick in half! 

Neo lost it, the throws of an actual orgasm overriding her as she  _ attacked _ her lover. Ripping off his gag making him gasp! For air before she assaulted his mouth. Sealing their lips as she  _ yanked _ off his cock. Her baby chamber fully filled and  _ bred _ . 

Neo would be  _ making _ him take responsibility for that later on. Neo yanked his cock out of her cunt with an audible  _ pop! _ Making Jaune groaned as his tortured cock now dark purple from stress coated in his own excess. 

Neo wasted no time aligning his cock to her puckered rosebud, slamming her ass down on his cock as Jaune screamed as her ass was  _ twice _ as tight as her cunt as she began to bounce. Neo  _ drained _ Jaune. Making him cum  _ twice _ in all of her holes. Fully draining and  _ breaking _ the boy. 

Milking him of all of his cum and free will. Breaking his mind and spirit turning the once  _ proud  _ man into an obedient lover as she  _ broke _ her man…

Later.

“Jaune! Where did you go? What’s on your neck?

Nora asked as Jaune winced in pain. Her leader returning with a collar on his neck that read.

**Jaune Politan. Property of Neo Politan**

On it as-

“Nora… I had a  _ long  _ day…

 


End file.
